


Never Done This Before

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie's first time in the shower with Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Done This Before

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Done This Before  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie's first time in the shower with Bill.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

“What are you doing?” Her voice was an octave or two higher than usual as he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in behind her.

“Sookie.” His voice was smooth honey as he whispered her name.

“I’ve never done this before.” She watched his hair get wet from the water.

A feeling of relief shot through Bill as he gently turned her in his arms. “Let me show what you have been missing.” His lips teased hers as he spoke.

“All right.”

Droplets of water from the shower fell like rain as the two lovers kissed underneath the spray.


End file.
